


Sometimes: In Destiel

by Supernatural_logic_locked



Series: Sometimes With Ships [1]
Category: Superlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang, Dean/Cas first kiss, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, dean/cas lemon, dean/cas relationship, dean/cas smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_logic_locked/pseuds/Supernatural_logic_locked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas's first kiss, set up by Sam. Although he isn't really in the the story like that I wouldn't say. Also smut! Be warned! Shortish one shot, and basically happy times! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes: In Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT WARNING! Although not till near the end, so feel free to read the first part. And I wouldn't say the smut is really in full full description either. My first posted Destiel work, so I am happy to hear feedback! I hope you really do like it. (Also, sorry for spelling mistakes. Not yet re-re edited.) Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Sometimes in the mornings, when Dean would gaze at Cas, he would feel as though he had lost precious and immeasurable time. Long ago, he denied his feelings, and what really was that? Time wasted. The moment Cas first kissed Dean, they both knew that everything had fallen into place. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright.

 

“Dean! I got the groceries!” Sam swept down the stairs, placing the white bags onto the table. “Oh, and Cas texted, said he would be here later.” Dean’s head peeked out from a row of bookshelves. “He did?” Sam chuckled. “Yep. You seem eager…” A blush rose to his cheeks. “I-I’m not eager!” He spluttered. “Sure.” Sam rolled his eyes, picked up the groceries and retreated to the kitchen. Dean slapped his book closed and followed close on his heels. 

“Hey! Did you hear me? I’m not eager!” He leaned up against the counter, trying and failing to look relaxed. “Dean, come on man. You totally have the hots for him.” He placed a few cans of food into a cupboard. “You don’t know anything about romance.” Dean grinned mockingly. “And you don’t know how to come to terms with your feelings.” Sam made a champion bitch face and walked out the door, abandoning the groceries, victory in his eyes. Dean huffed but didn’t follow Sam, instead pouring himself a cup of coffee. He rubbed a hand down his face and turned, dropping his coffee into the sink. “Jesus Cas!” The angel had appeared directly behind him  
Suddenly Dean’s eyes widened. “Uh, hey Cas… How long were you here?” Cas titled his head. “I just arrived. Was this not apparent?” Dean snorted and walked out of the kitchen to join Sam. “Well sometimes you hang around.” Cas followed after Dean. Sam glanced up from his book and grinned. He leaned back in his chair, a smug look smoothly plastered on his face. “Hey Cas.” Dean slid into his chair and shot him a look he hoped would shut him up. It worked, for now. He turned his head back to his book and kept quiet.  
Dean pulled out a chair and the angel sat. “So Cas, why ya here?” He pretended to read his book. “There was nothing to do. Not even heaven is in peril currently. I came to check on you.” “Both of us?” Sam mumbled. Dean coughed. “Everything’s fine here.” Cas nodded. No one moved. Dean flipped a page. “So, are you staying?” Sam finally asked. “Yes.” Dean cleared his throat and glanced up at Sam. The tall man propped his feet on the table. “You can stay in Dean’s room.” Dean himself felt like slamming his head into the table until it cracked open. Cas reached for his own book, flipping it open to a page somewhere in the middle. “I don’t sleep.”  
Sam still counted it as a victory and flashed Dean another grin. “Right.” Dean stood abruptly. “I’m gonna get some pie.” Cas finished the page and set down the book. “I’ll come with you.” Sam chuckled. “Uh, you don’t have to.” He fumbled with his coat. “Sam will be fine.” Cas looked at Sam for conformation. “Yep.” Sam handed Dean the keys off of the table. Dean dropped the keys three times before he got to the front door, Sam laughing his ass off all the while.  
Dean slowly pulled away from the bunker. He felt like his nerves were on fire, and not in a good way. Stupid little brothers. Never up to any good. “Have you ever taken romantic advice from a cupid?” The Impala swerved. “What?” Dean righted the car again. Cas didn’t seem to have noticed. “I don’t think I would trust a cupid…” Dean leaned over to look at something. He jerked away when his coat brushed across Cas’s arm. “Neither do I.” The angel’s blue blue eyes were locked on Dean, causing a herd of butterflies to take flight in his stomach. To ask or not to ask? “Why was a cupid giving you advice?” The green eyes were fixed on the road. Cas tilted his head slightly, debating. “I ran across it.” “Right.” The rest of the ride was taken in awkward silence.  
Cas made slow laps around the store as Dean pursued the large selection of pies. He stopped by the hunters side. “What is pie like Dean?” His head was tilted again, exposing his neck on one side. Dean valiantly slapped down his thoughts. “Heaven.” He thought for a second. “Better than heaven.” He grabbed some drinks and magazines as he walked by the rack. The cashier typed at the register. “$19.23 please.” Dean handed over the money and held open the door for Cas. Dean threw the bags into the car and suddenly was pushed to the ground. Cas crouched next to him. “What the hell?” Cas peeked over the hood. “Demons.” Dean groped for his knife. “Can’t have a moment of peace.”  
“It’s fine. I got it.” Cas was gone in a rush of air and Dean heard screaming from over the car. He stood just as the bodies dropped. He glanced at the camera on the front of the store. “We better go.” He called and slid into the car as Cas appeared next to him. The Impala’s tires screeched as they shot out of the parking lot. Cas looked over the back, scanning for trouble. “I think I will be more comfortable going out with Sam from now on. You attract to much trouble.” It took Dean a second to recognize the joke. He chuckled. Cas smiled a rare smile and turned back around.  
Meanwhile, Sam was having the time of his life planning to set up his brother with an ethereal being. He sat alone at the table, thinking over his options. He could set up a romantic dinner, but he didn’t really trust Cas to get the jest. He could force them to kiss each other with mind games. He could push Dean into Cas. He could “accidently” lock them in a room together. And if all that didn’t work, he could out them right in front of each other. Anything was possible. Now all he had to do was wait. And wait he did.  
When Dean and Cas got home, they both scarfed down all the pie. All of it. Sam hardly got one wiff. I mean, come on! Cas didn’t even eat! But this time was different apparently. “I don’t truly understand your comparison of this food to heaven.” Cas took another thoughtful bite. “Although it is better than other foods I have eaten on Earth.” He looked down at the pie as though he was talking to it personally. “It still tastes like molecules.” But he took another bite anyway. For Dean’s sake, Sam thought. And he knew he was probably right. His long hair swayed as he tipped his head to clear his throat. “Hey Dean, come help me with something.”  
Dean wiped his hands on his pants and stood, green eyes questioning. The second he took a pace, Cas was by his side. He didn’t seem to even notice, but everything was going according to Sam’s plan. Sam paced into some random supply closet he had set up with comfortable sacks of rice. Hey, it was the best and least suspicious he could get. It’s not like he could just drag a bed in there. Dean handed him a sack of something, beans or whatever, and Sam grunted, feigning heaviness. “Thanks.” Dean and Cas were both in the room, this was his chance. He caught the door with his foot just in time, and walked out, letting it close behind him, locking it a second later so Dean wouldn’t notice the sound of the key. He propped the sack on his shoulder and headed for the kitchen. Man, he was such a good brother, he would do almost anything for Dean, including locking him in a room against his will.  
Dean picked up the sack and put it up onto his shoulder. It wasn’t heavy at all, really. “Wimp,” he chuckled. He reached out and grabbed the door knob, turning it. It spun uselessly around, going nowhere with unlocking the door. “Shit.” He set down the sack and tried again, with both hands. He heaved his shoulder against it, but knew that was probably useless, almost every room in the bunker had reinforced doors in case of emergency. He rattled the handle again and banged on it with his arm. “Sam! Sammy!” Sam laughed a dry laugh, the laugh you make when getting away with something naughty. “Open the door would you!” “Come out!” Sam chuckled inwardly at his joke. “No I’m serious! It’s locked!” Cas stood quietly. He had read snatches of Sam’s mind, and didn’t necessarily disapprove of his plan. He tilted his head and watched Dean. The whole situation was quite amusing.  
Sam came to the closet door and jiggled the handle, for effect. He pulled on the door and banged at it a couple of times. “No man, it’s locked.” He smiled, ear up against the door and hand resting on the key in his pocket. Dean made a sound of annoyance. “I’ll try to find a key.” Sam wouldn’t be trying anything. Maybe a bottle of beer as a reward. Or two. “Alright.” Sam walked off to find something delicious to eat, and Dean leaned against the wall. For the first minute Dean paced a bit and called to Sam a couple of times, but after a while he gave up and relaxed on one of the sacks, which had been set up almost like a couch, compliments of Sam. Dean knew what was up, and wished he had got it earlier and avoided this whole mess. “Can’t you unlock this?” He gestured to the handle. Cas looked over and placed a hand on the doorknob. It wouldn’t be difficult. It was no more than a simple lock. “No.”  
There was attempted conversations, but these mostly drifted of like embers in a young fire. Eventually, Dean found himself locked in a staring contest with Cas, which he knew he would lose, but neither really wanted to break. At this point, if Cas was a woman he knew he would probably go right in and say something like, you’re beautiful, but there were several reasons he did not. A, he wouldn’t lose to Sam. B, he was straight… Right? B, Cas was a guy and probably didn’t like him. Just so many reasons.  
The cupid had told him to make the first move, but Cas had no idea how to do such a thing. After almost 30 minutes, Cas knew night was falling and Dean was bored, and tired. He watched and waited quietly as Dean drifted off to sleep. Cas laid down beside him. He heard a soft knock on the door and stood. “Dean is sleeping.” “Ah ok, just checking up on everything. I’m gonna go to bed and look for the key tomorrow, no rush right?” Cas looked back at Dean. “No rush.” “Alright. Goodnight Cas.” Sam’s footsteps faded away slowly. Cas sat back down next to Dean. Slowly he placed his head as close as he dared to the sleeping face.  
Cas had always enjoyed watching the man as he slept. He personally believed he was one of the more beautiful humans, and no two were the same. When his life snuffed out, he was sure Dean’s heaven would be his favorite. Maybe, there was a way to ask his father to place him in that heaven, maybe forever. Suddenly Dean’s arm jerked and his eyes snapped open. Cas could see fear in them, but the second they found his, peace replaced the alarm. Dean didn’t mind waking up to Cas’s face, it calmed him down instantly, and sat for a moment, longer than a moment, before he realized what he was doing. But he still didn’t move. Cas didn’t move. Nothing moved. Even the air seemed afraid to drift. “Cas.” Blink. He couldn’t say anything else. He didn’t know what to say. “Dean.” It wasn’t a question, but it asked permission.  
Dean tilted his head forward and Cas met him halfway. All at once, Dean completely forgot about losing to Sam, the closet, and everything else. He’s never kissed a woman like this before. It felt like… The gravity of Earth had changed or something. Cas knew angel senses were higher than humans, but he never thought his emotions could be rocked in such a way. With one motion of his head, his entire purpose had changed. With one lighting like sensation, he felt like an eternity of wandering was finally over. Dean broke away, breathless even though the kiss had hardly lasted. He breathed heavily, and even Cas was breathing for once. His eyes darted about in the darkness, absorbing the infinite blueness in Cas’s. He brought his hands up and cupped them under Cas’s jaw, bringing them together again. Cas sat up, placing his hands on the sack and leaning forward into Dean. It was obvious that the human had more experience, but that was hardly a cohesive thought. The angel wasn’t sure if he liked the way this was scrambling his mind. After a few seconds he decided he did.  
Dean tilted his head, working Cas’s mouth open. He obviously didn’t know what he was doing, but angels learn fast, and Dean really didn’t care. And boy, did Cas learn fast. Soon Dean had his back pressed against a sack, Cas clutching him tightly, hands running and pulling at Dean’s hair. Dean ran one hand down Cas’s side, electing a shiver. He slipped it around Cas’s waist and brought him closer. Their stomachs pressed together. Dean bucked up a bit, and immediately wondered, to soon? He felt Cas inhale and grind back, just a bit. They moved together like water, earth, wind, and fire. The flow of time was nothing to match them. In the end, Dean fell asleep on Cas’s chest, trench coat tangled around them. The angel drifted off into deep mediation, as angels do sometimes, and everything was dark and peaceful. Until morning.  
Sam knew Dean was as stubborn as an ass, more so. I mean he couldn’t even let a guy die, for god sakes. In bed, Sam had come up with a thousand more plans. He stuck the key in the lock and rattled it a bit. Cas snapped to alertness instantly, and the change in atmosphere woke Dean. They jumped apart, Dean clawing at the trench coat, stubbornly attached to both him and Cas at once. With the other hand, he tried to reach out and smooth Cas’s messy hair down. The key it’s self was having troubles and it took a few seconds to open the door. Act normal, said Dean’s louder than usual thoughts and body language. Cas pulled himself into a sitting position, a perfect angel. When the door opened, Dean ran a hand down his face and blinked up at Sam. He used his gruff morning voice, which he hoped didn’t sound like an after-make out voice. “You found the key?” He rolled his shoulders, which were a bit stiff from the sacks. Sam glanced back and forth. He couldn’t tell if his plan had worked. Better bring them into the light. “Yeah. Lucky for you.” He opened the closet door wider. Come out Dean. Cas stood and grabbed onto Dean’s hand, helping him stand.  
Bingo. Sign one. Usually Sam would have done that. Three strikes and you’re out Dean. The older brother ruffled his hair, again. Sign two. He was obviously trying to hide messiness. Out of the corner of his eye, he examined Cas. Oh yeah, that coat was way too creased, almost mangled by the looks of it. Sam was 90% positive something had gone on. He smiled and slipped the key into his pocket, closing the closet. Dean walked off towards the kitchen, swinging his arms. “Thank you.” Cas said and sat down, Picking up an enochian book. Sam could practically feel the tension crackling, even more than before. Well, perhaps not more, but different, and entirely new species of tension. Sam sat across from Cas, like any usual day. Dean came back through the door, carrying coffee. Coffee without liquor. Strange. Dean sat in his usual chair. Sam almost hated himself forever, almost missed it. Just before he went back to the wood spirits of Washington, he saw Dean look up at Cas. They stared, the way couples look at each other when they need to say something private but are surrounded by people, but also know what the other is saying. He’d done it with Jess a thousand times.  
“Ha!” Sam slammed his book down on the table. “Haha!” Cas adopted the look of an alarmed puppy, and Dean froze like he did when he knew some creepy crawly was staring at his back. Cas glanced at Dean, and he shook his head, ever so slightly, just once. Sam could practically hear it. “Was it my fault?” “No. It’s that idiots snooping status.” The younger brother could care less. He felt like he might start singing the old grade school songs. Dean and Cas, sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Dean’s glare was enough to cut diamonds or melt hell. “You.” He pointed. “Shut up.” Sam crossed his legs and tipped his chair back, another guffaw rising in his chest. Dean used this opportunity to push the chair and Sam went down, tumbling onto the floor. Both of them turned into a ball of violent brotherly wrestling, neither able to get the upper hand. Cas didn’t interfere. He couldn’t be happier, watching the two finally get a chance at normal life. Even if they were in a supernaturally reinforced bunker.  
Eventually Sam backpedaled, out of breath, although Dean was already up for round two. But Cas was by his side in a second, laughing, and he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean gave another less heartfelt death glare to Sam… And suddenly had an idea. Two could play at this game. He grinned an evil grin, and as Sam stood, he wrapped a hand around Cas’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. Cas was pleasantly surprised, but Sam was not. “No!!!” He groaned and covered his eyes. Dean stared straight at Sam, pure evil in his eyes. “I’m gonna- go.” Sam fumbled with his books, exiting the room as fast as he could. Dean grinned into Cas, and the other man smiled back and nodded deeper into the kiss.  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Sam was debating if he should move his room further away from Dean’s. The horrible scene was burned into his brain, forever permanent. He didn’t want any horrible sounds either. He didn’t really wanna move his stuff. Maybe he should find some way to judge how badly the sound traveled. Besides, if something evil got into the bunker he didn’t want to be too far away. Sneaking out the back door of the kitchen, he crept into the hall to his room. Dean’s door was open and no one was inside, luckily. Sam turned on Dean’s radio and closed the door, walking into his room. He pushed the plaid in his closet aside, pressing and ear against the wall. It seemed ok. But, when he sat in his bed he could almost hear the jazzy blues music. It didn’t matter that he had turned it up unreasonably loud, he need to make absolutely sure. After frantically pulling his bed to the other side of the room he felt a little better. He was officially sound safe.  
Maybe Sam was mature and smart, but Dean was never against childish games. And since Cas had been spending so much time away from heaven, he was more human than not, notwithstanding angelic powers. It had been almost three months since the closet incident, and although Cas was still a virgin, Sam wouldn’t know that, or so Dean and Cas reasoned. So, on one fateful night, the two incredibly immature men pressed their cheeks against the wall and began to moan, really, really loud. Sam caught on right away, but he still couldn’t be sure. No way in hell he was barging in to check. He sat, eyes wide in pure horror. “No, no no no no.” Grabbing his thickest pillow he sandwiched it over his head, plugged in his iPod, and started reading.  
After about two minutes Cas and Dean were bored. “Ahhh.” Dean sighed like you do after a good laugh and backed up until he fell onto the bed. Cas followed suit and they waited until the bed had quite bouncing. Dean leaned up on one elbow and checked the clock by his bed. Assuming the weirdness of the bunker hadn’t shorted out the clocks again, it was about 10:30. He laid back down and placed a hand on Cas’s face. “I’m glad Sam locked us in a closet.” Dean chuckled, beaming at the joke. “It’s the truth.” Cas smiled. The beautiful green eyes glowed with happiness. “Yeah, me too.” Cas suddenly found himself wondering if Dean had freckles in other places. A little blush rose to his cheeks. “What?” Cas glanced down. Wait, shit not down. Back up. “Just freckles.” Dean decided on a deadpan sort of voice. “Yeah.” Cas understood at once, which caused more of a blush.  
Dean sat up with and gestured to Cas who did the same. Dead took off Cas’s coat and threw it onto a chair. There was a moment of silence before Dean grabbed Cas’s tie and dragged him closer. The other hand busied itself with the buttons on the dress shirt. Cas sighed as the cool air rushed over his shoulders. He ran his hands under Dean’s T-shirt so Dean stripped it off. They swayed back and forth, playing cat and mouse back and forth before Dean fastened his hands on Cas’s waist, pushing him onto the bed. Dean moved his hands down pushing Cas’s pants off his waist. Cas kicked them aside and started on Dean’s. They had done this before but never got any further. They weren’t waiting for anything special, the time had just never come up.  
Sam had reasoned that it was a simple ruse and decided to get a snack. As he walked past he glanced into Dean’s room. “Oh god.” He pushed the door closed in the same way one would kill a spider, not that half naked Dean or Cas would notice. Sam ground his palms into his eyes, walking down the hall. “Oh god. Oh god. Kill me now.” He shook his head and turned the corner. Maybe he should take the Impala out for a ride.  
Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth as the taller man swung his leg over his mid-section and sat on top of his hips. His slid his hands up his thighs and splayed his fingers on Dean’s toned muscles. Dean pulled his head up and held Cas down when he tried to follow him. He made eye contact once before he began to pepper kisses down Cas’s neck, slowly pulling off his boxers. Cas pushed down the bubble of nervousness in his stomach. Dean made slow circles closer to his target, giving Cas every opportunity to back out. Dean laid three hot licks up and down before taking it in his mouth.  
Cas arched his back and threw his head back. He hadn’t really realized the point of intercourse other than to reproduce until now. Dean was doing… a much much better than proficient job. Suddenly, he stopped and Cas looked up in slight annoyance. Dean had stripped his own boxers was preparing himself to finally break Cas’s long virginity. He went slowly, giving Cas time to adjust.  
In time both men fell to the bed, exhausted and relived. As the spots began to fade from Cas’s vision he smiled at Dean. He grabbed the angel’s ribs and pulled him close, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. He reached down and pulled the soft covers over both of them. Long after Dean had fallen asleep, Cas remained, reliving the night again and again. He truly loved the man curled against his back. And he knew he always would.


End file.
